Digital Magic
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: While the original Digidestined were battling evil digimon on File Island, three other Digidestined were on the continent of Sever, battling more evil digimon. will Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Kaiya Ichijouji, who happens to be Ken the Rocket Ichijouji's cousin, ever find their own way home?
1. Chapter 1

Kaiya Ichijouji yawned as her alarm clock with off, she had to get up to get to King's Cross Station before the train took off for Hogwarts. She always knew that her mom was a magical being, and her dad was a muggle.

"Kai, hurry up your gonna be late and mom made your fav for breakfast." Her dad called up to her room.

"I'll eat on the train!" Kaiya called back in her second language.

"Fine, you still need to hurry you know how crazy the station is. I swear you would think it they find a better way to do this." Her father mutters as walks back to the kitchen.

She grabbed her backpack, and her trunk, and headed to the door. "You know the wizarding world is still in the middle ages, I'm just glad they allow me to further my studies in the muggle world."

"Yeah but I'm Sure by the time you graduate you'll kick them to the industrial age and then i might be happy with them."

"I haven't got them to allow me to experiment yet!" Kaiya laughed as she bounced up and down. Excited to see her friends again.

"Like that ever really stopped you dear."

"that's true honey, I still remember those balloons you brought home during winter break." Her mother adds with a smile.

"That was just last year, yesh!" Kaiya retorts, as she looked at the time.

"Oh what about those unfinished potions you "forgot" in your trunk."

"Summer homework." Kaiya answers "And then some."

"Well we better not get any owls this year, I can imagine with Harry Potter coming in to the school that they'll have enough trouble with that boy." Her mom adds as she grabs her purse and car keys.

"Ah yes, the 'Famous Boy Who Lived.' do you logically think he's going to be an egotistical jerk just cause of some title?" Kaiya questions

"Truthfully I always had a bad feeling for the boy, something just wasn't right since that night so if you can keep an eye on him."

"I'm not going to spy on a first year just cause you have a bad feeling. He's an orphan raised by muggles, who might or might not have informed him of his magical heritage. Don't judge someone before you even meet them, Okaa-san." Kaiya responds

"I know but just you know how my feelings get."

"Feelings are just a chemical reaction in the brain. I let my life lead by facts, not heresy." Kaiya replies

"Strange statement coming from a witch in training dear." She laughs as they get into the car.

"Strange statement from a person, who took that fraud of a divination professor. I am not keen on learning the future. I live in the present." Kaiya replies

"True but i haven't been wrong yet so lets get this year started."

"You were wrong last year, you had a feeling, I was going to be in Ravenclaw. I am a Gryffindor." Kaiya responds as she tossed her bag into the seat, and climbed into the backseat.

"That was a fluke with your brains, you should have been a claw dear not a Gryffindor like me."

"You aren't that brave, you scream and aim your wand at a mouse." Akira points out.

"That was a bloody big mouse." Annabelle said as she stuck her tongue at her husband.

Kaiya stared at the window going over the second year potions book, she already read.

Her father did what he always did and messed with the radio to drive his wife mad.

'Another year away from trivial matters and mom's vague sense of nonsense.' Kaiya thought to herself.

They got to the station and pulled up her father grabbing her trunk and walking to the platforms.

"Hey Kai, isn't that those red heads, you told us about?" Akira points to a large family.

"Sure is." Kaiya answers

A pair of them noticed her and went over to her. " Kai, ready to put these snakes in their place again this year."

"Gorge, Forge." Kaiya greeted "I don't understand what you mean, I never pulled one of your pranks, I just have the highest grade in the school."

"Exactly while we pranked you slammed them with that wonder brain of yours."

"Yes especially old Snape when you brewed that forget me potion."

Kaiya flushed, "Enough you too, I want to get a good compartment before I have to sit with the Slytherins!" she finished in a hiss of her own.

The twins nod and let her get on the train as they began to tease the youngest male in their group.

Kaiya bid farewell to her parents, she was leaving her owl at home, so that her muggle home-school work could be sent to her after a few days of settling into Second Year. she found an empty compartment and sat down she pulls out her potions book to just read it.

* * *

Harry was watching the mass of red heads feeling jealous wishing his family was like that and that they didn't just hate him. He met asked how to get onto platform from the mother of the brood of red haired children.

He finally boarded the train, and found a girl in the only semi empty compartments.

"oh sorry i thought this was empty, um is it okay i sit here with you.?" he looked nervous asking her.

"If you wish to associate with me, I would find it pleasurable." Kaiya answers

Harry looked confused but nods and sat down on the other bench. "Um... By the way, I'm Harry, are you a first year as well?"

"Second Year in rank only." Kaiya answers "I am Kaiya _Ichijouji, but everyone calls me Kai."_

'Oh cool I hope i do well at this school i mean i never knew i was magical till Mr. Hagrid told me." He looks sad at that statement. He tried to flatten his hair as if to hide something.

Kaiya shrugged before placing a scrap of ribbon in chapter 12 of her potions book. "Some people are nice enough here, however, you get some that are idiots."

The boy gave a short laugh "Spent my most of my life dealing like that ." But he quickly stopped before he said anymore.

"I proved last year that I am off limits to bullies, since I can correct the professors when their methods of teaching are wrong." Kaiya answers

"Really and you're only a second year wow, I just i don't want to embarrass myself in school since they think I'm something special."

"I'm a genius, a real one. I study all the time, I am studying muggle coursework as well as magical." Kaiya replies, she studied Harry's features. "Oh, so you're Harry Potter. I've seen pictures of your parents."

"Oh Yeah i'm him , I mean yeah that's me." he shrank down smaller "Yeah i wish i could have known them.'

"Do you think I'm going to bug you for an autograph?" Kaiya questions

He looks at her with a almost scared and wary look on his face "I really don't know i don't really deal with people to much."

"You are displaying classic signs of neglect and abuse." Kaiya surmised, she then smiled in a certain grim victory. "I can't wait to inform my delusional mother about this one!"

"I'm what, I really don't understand you, Kaiya?"

"You're a poster child for abuse and neglect." Kaiya replies

"N-N-No i'm not" he voice barely a whisper as he looks away.

Kaiya rattled off of her list of observations about Harry. When the door slid open cutting her off.

A red headed boy sticks his head in "Hey mind if i join you most everywhere else is full."

"Just how many more Weasleys do I have to encounter? Percy already detests me cause I am his better when it comes to everything." Kaiya replies

The boy looks over to Kaiya. "Oi Fred and George told me about you, and anybody that can put Perce in his place is okay in my book," he comes in to the compartment and sits down "The names Ron."

"Kaiya _Ichijouji." Kaiya replies,_

 _"Um, Hi i'm Harry Potter."_

 _a few minutes later, a blonde came striding into the compartment. "I heard Harry Potter was on the train."_

 _The boy looks at the room his eyes falling on Ron then Harry, he ignored Kaiya. "You must be him."_

 _Kaiya listened to the petty speech of how some wizarding families were better then others, and how Harry shouldn't befriend the wrong sort. Kaiya stood up, "You seem to laboring under a misconception that everyone should be a wanna-be Death Eater, Your so called Better families are all crossbred."_

 _Harry snickered as did Ron, Draco turns and glares at Ron You dare laugh at me you blood-traitor wealsey."_

 _"I think the only blood traitor is your family. And anyone smart would recognize your Dark Lord was a half-blood like myself." Kaiya pointed out._

 _"who was talking to you." Draco sneered at her. At this Harry jumped up and shoved the boy out of the room._

 _"That boy is going to be in Slytherin, and is going to get a good lecture from his Perfect about me." Kaiya giggled_

 _Harry just looked shocked at himself at what he just did. he flops back in his seat and fold his legs up._

 _"Oh come on, I am a genius. That idiot has noodles from brains." Kaiya responds_

 _"To right , i heard your taking fifth year classes in most of your courses." Ron points out. Harry just didn't response._

 _"That is correct, the Professors found out that I am bored when I am not challenged enough." Kaiya replies, "my cousin Osamu is a genius as well, but he's from my father's side of the family, no magic on that side, I don't think anyway."_

 _"Wow and how is it your not in Ravenclaw?"_

 _Kaiya shrugged "I detest riddles."_

 _Harry just looks out the window not hearing the conervation._

 _Kaiya grabbed her backpack, "I suggest you change into your robes."_

 _The two boys nods and get ready to change_

 _Kaiya left the compartment and went to the girls' lavatory to change._

 _A few minutes later they rolled into the station where they where met by Hagrid._

 _Kaiya looked up, "What is that!" as she seen a green-blue vortex opening above the station._

 _Every one looks up confused most of the first years all gasped in awe._

 _Three glowing objects descended from the sky out of the vortex. Harry, Hermione and Kaiya each reached out and caught the glowing objects, which looked like a device. Next thing they knew they were falling through the same vortex._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry screamed as he fell he looks over and saw Kaiya and a bushy haired girl falling not to far away from him. The young boy felt something hitting his face, as he was passed out.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" a voice states, excited

"Uhhhh, I coming aunt Petunia don't worry I'll get to cooking." harry groaned at he slowly sat up.

The purple floating seahorse creature with a flame like mohawk staring at Harry.

Harry rubs his eyes "What in the blazes are you and where are we.?"

"I'm Bukamon, and we're partners!" Bukamon answers

"We're what? I don't understand and what in the world are you?"

"Harry?" Kaiya's voice questions as she struggled her way out of the foliage.

"Yeah Kai, I'm over here talking with this weird talking seahorse."

Kaiya walked over, following her was a strange yellow ball with a bushy tail, ears and little legs, and blue eyes.

Harry looks at her "What is that with you. Kai?'

"Viximon." the creature answers

"Great more of these weird things and we're still missing that girl."

"You look weird to us." Bukamon commented as it floated over to Viximon, both of them looked at their partners, "We're Digimon Digital Monsters!"

a scream was heard.

The quartet all turn towards the noise and even with out thinking Harry takes off to the noise.

"Harry wait you don't even know where you're going." Bukamon yells as he follows him.

Kaiya followed and seen the bushy haired girl and something that resembled a green onion were being chased by a large preying mantis.

"Oh no! Its Snimon, don't get in the way of its Twin Sickles attack!" Viximon informed

"Snimon looks like a giant mantis to me , but the heck with that we got to save her some how."

"And how do you propose to do that! Throw rocks at it until it chases after us!" Kaiya growls

harry looks panicked he knew that Kai was right but at the same time he couldn't let someone else be hurt or worst. "Your the Genius don't you know any spells that can help out?" he almost pleads with her.

"I don't even know where we are, let alone if magic works here!" Kaiya exclaims, as she seen Hermione get up and start running again.

"Okay Bukamon, you have any ideas." as he grabs the girls' hands and ran to a cave, he saw.

Kaiya stopped and dug her feet into the ground. "You are stupid."

Harry turns to her. " you have an idea?"

"Yeah, not going into a cave where you don't if something lives in there for one!" Kaiya exclaims

"I have an idea, Digimon Attack!" Viximon shouted as the yellow digimon and her two fellows attacked Snimon.

"Fine I'll trust you Kai." he watched as the three digimon attacked the Snimon. Snimon was beaten back into the forest, but the three in training digimon were on the ground, not moving.

Harry and Hermione ran to their partners "Bukamon, bud come on wake up." Hermione was doing the same to her friend.

Harry turns to Kai, a pleading look in his eyes.

Kaiya went up, picked up Viximon. Unsure how she felt, she was used to being emotionally distant from everyone, trusting facts and figures.

"Kai, are they okay?" Hermione asked

"Why are you asking me!" Kaiya responds

"I don't know, Your older and smarter than most i ever met , plus I'm scared?"

"We're fine, but I still want a piece of that Snimon." Viximon states as the preying mantis digimon came back for round two.

"Shoot let's go ."

"No, we fight! Its the only way." Viximon shouted as she struggled out of Kaiya's arms.

Bukamon groans in agreement. "Are you sure your up to it ?"

"Tanemon, you as well?"

The green onion thing nods, as they broke free and started to attack again, but three bright multi-colored beams of light hit the three.

"Viximon digivolve too Renamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve too Floramon!"

"Bukamon digivolve toooo Betamon!"

The three humans saw this and their jaws hit the floor, Hermione was the first to speak "Go kick his butt."

"Rain of Pollen!"

"Diamond Storm!"

"Electric Shock!"

Snimon retreated

The humans went over to the digimon, once they were sure that the other one left and was not coming back.

"We did it!" Floramon states, as she posed, gracefully.

Renamon looked at her partner, and grinned, "At least I can look eye to eye with my partner."

"That was incredible but what happened to you."

"We digivolved." Betamon answers

"So Digivolving is when they advanced to the next level and become much more powerful then before, am I right?" Kaiya surmised

Renamon nods, "However, the process is very difficult, in order to for it to work correctly, I needed to share your energy, Kai."

Really that was so cool." Harry quietly yelled.

"Let's get out of here, and find some food." Floramon states.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea let go and then we can talk."

The three ended up, at a river, Betamon jumped in claiming the water was great.

"That's fine by you not all of us can swim or enjoys getting wet like you can."

Kaiya sat by the river, with Renamon above in a tree. Floramon went into the woods, to forage for edible plants.

Hermione looked as if she was ready to burst with questions and rocked in excitement.

"Go ahead, and ask." Kaiya states

The girl looked over the digimon "So your digimon but what exactly are you, and where are we? How did you do those attacks and why are you helping us?"

"Digital Monster, and you're in the Digital World, and the attacks, we just know them when we digivolve. As to why we're helping you, you have a digivice. Which means you're a Digidestined." Renamon answers

"Digi- what and what kind of device, no way and why are we here ." Harry asked his voice barely heard by the group.

"I don't know." Renamon answers "I just know I've been waiting for Kaiya, my whole life."

Harry looks up at the fox and shakes his head. "Well i say we try to find our way home before Kaiya and Hermione's family starts to worry and the school as well. "

Hermione noticed Harry didn't say anything about his family.

"Far as my family knows, I'm at school." Kaiya replies, "besides, they don't worry about me."

"There still the school, we have to get back. I'm sure having three students disappear the first day is not a good thing."

"Alright, you figure that one out. Got any ideas? No, then we're stuck." Kaiya replies

Harry nods "yes, you're right, so what do you suggest we do."

"Personally, I find this a high puzzle for me to solve. Every spell in the Hogwarts library, I've already learned. So I might as well stay and see what there is to find out here." Kaiya responds "And why ask me, I don't know how we got here?"

"Well that i have to agree since we're here we might as well find a town or at least some place better to stay." Hermione points out.

Floramon came back with her arms loaded with various fruits and vegetables.

Harry goes over and helps her and sets the food giving most to the girls and the digimon and just a few small pieces to himself.

"Malnutrition as well." Kaiya states, as she and Renamon sat away from the other two.

"I eat just fine thank you." Harry softly points out. Hermione watched the two of them confused.

"Yeah for a mouse." Kaiya retorts

Hermione watched and then went over to Kaiya asked whats going on.

"He's a poster boy for neglect and an abuse but won't admit it. I've studied child and adult psychology." Kaiya answers

"But how wasn't he raise by his family. " Hermione was looking both shocked and angered by this.

Betamon was trying to give Harry some of his food arguing that he needs it more then him.

"I think the rumors he's muggle relations, which would be saying they could be the jealous type and tried to abuse him enough that his magic would be purged from him, which doesn't happen." Kaiya replies

"But why didn't he tell anyone surely at his old school they noticed." Hermione began planning to fixed this problem as soon as she could.

"They might have but such cases, his relations could have said that he was liar, or having a temper tantrum. If you're thinking if you could fix this problem, forget about it. There is nothing a child could do." Kaiya replies

"I know that but maybe i can get my parents to at the least look into it."

"You do know i can hear you and I'm fine now."

"Are your parents magical?" Kaiya questions

"No, they're both muggles."

"Then there is nothing they can do. 'Gee, mom, dad, I met this boy, who I think is being mistreated on my way to a magical school.'" Kaiya replies, "No one aside the muggleborn witch's parents are supposed to know about the Wizarding World."

"But there has to be something we can do maybe tell the headmaster when we get back."

"Again, no one would believe us." Kaiya replies "For someone who asks a lot of questions, you are sure dumb when it comes to adults."

Harry just huffs and looks over at the two girls "Will you two just stop already with my problems and lets see about finding somewhere safer to rest for the night."

Renamon jump from the tree, "Come on."

They stood and followed her through the woods.

Renamon walked into the woods, and found a different kind of tree. She walked straight toward it.

"Where are we going, Renamon." Harry asked eyeing the tree.

"Inside the tree." Renamon answers

The trio looked at the tree then at the digimon wondering whats going on.

Renamon stepped into the tree, revealing a entrance to a cylinder shaped room.

The group enters and look around in surprise "Wow who knew that this was possible. "

"Mostly anything possible in the Digiworld." Floramon replies

Betamon just nudges Harry further into the tree.

"You wanted safe, and this is the safest." Renamon states

"That great thanks, Renamon, this will be great for tonight. Do you know if there's a town or something near here? Hermione asked.

"I think the better question is are there humans here?" Kaiya questions

"Humans like you? No, just digimon." Renamon questions

"Really then what are we gonna do."

"My guess is that we were chosen to come here. And once we served our purpose, we will be released from here." Kaiya surmised

"If thats so how do we find out what it is we're to do."

"We explore, we learn." Kaiya replies "This is the most conversation, I've had with a person."

"Sound like a good plan but first lets get some rest, tomorrow I feel is gonna be a long day."

The three settled down, Kaiya found a place and sat down, thinking about her futon at home, how it was almost on the floor, so plain ground wasn't that bad.

Hermione tried to lay down but kept moving while Harry just went to a corner and fell asleep.

Kaiya stayed awake, thinking at least one of them should be awake to stand guard.

Renamon sat with her watching the other two human her eyes pensive. "You humans are very strange."

"Says the bipedal fox." Kaiya retorted


End file.
